


October 2005 Birthday Collection

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put drabbles, for use when the person they were written for does not have a separate story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Branwyn - Following in the Right Footsteps - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Time in the practice yard had paid off. Faramir's adolescent body was no longer gawky though his fingers were still ink-stained.  Boromir nodded his approval, passing a full mug of brew to his brother.

 "No thanks." 

 Boromir gave an exasperated sigh and slowly shook his head.  "I thought you wanted to succeed in the guard."

 "You know I do." Faramir's head came up proudly.

 "Will you refuse to drink with your men?"

 "No, but…"

 Boromir overrode his protest.  "How will you know when to stop?  Have you ever been drunk?"

 "No, I…"Faramir squirmed.

 "Then drink.  Your true education starts today." 


	2. for Raksha - HIstory Becomes Legend - by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A place to put drabbles, for use when the person they were written for does not have a separate story.

When Faramir found the king, Aragorn was perched on the parapet overlooking the practice ground for the army's new recruits.    
  
"I do not like making laws that regulate too much of a man's life, Faramir.  Still, it seems I must govern the world and I need competent troops."  
  
Faramir, fresh from a session hammering out details of yet another protectorate on Gondor's borders, agreed with him.  He joined the king on the wall, and inspected the men training below.  "As raw recruits, they seem no worse than usual."  
  
"They are farmer's sons from Lamedon, or craftsmen's younger sons from Pelargir and Minas Tirith. It was their fathers, or their grandfathers, who followed me to the Black Gate.  The heartlands have been at peace for many years, but our borders are always vulnerable.  Shall we make a new law?  Every man must practice archery at least one day a week."  
  
"Do you feel that is really necessary?"  
  
"From here they seem competent, but I shot with them today and it is obvious they've never had to shoot for their lives or livelihoods.  They are terrible marksmen."  
  
"They do have a new captain."  Faramir tried to hide his grin, but knew he was unsuccessful.  
  
"Yes. The best archers have always come from Blackroot Vale, and Dagnir certainly has the experience to…" Aragorn broke off, a look of horror spreading over his features.  "Dagnir!  He didn't!"  
  
"His exact words were: Please, keep the king away!  He insists on competing against my best men, and they resent being asked to shoot so badly in front of him."  
  
"But…" Aragorn spluttered.  "I expect the best from my troops.  How could he…?"  
  
Faramir laughed.  "He's never served directly under you before.  Most kings would not want to be disabused of their fantasies of being legendary warriors."  
  



End file.
